


365 One Shots

by Izua



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Myself - Freeform, OC, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Other, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, UTAU - Freeform, Weather, Writing Exercise, calm, one shots, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izua/pseuds/Izua
Summary: A friend of mine introduced me to this list of 365 writing prompts and I thought getting into it might help me get out of the block a little faster.I will write a short one shot for each prompt. Some might be brief and some might be a bit longer, but for the most part I intend to keep them all fairly short. And while I plan to write most of these entries in my point of view, some might be written in the POV of an OC or something.I'm not yet sure if I will be including NSFW in these prompts. If I do, I'll leave a warning note in the beginning and update my tags.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1: Outside the Window: What's the weather outside your window doing right now? If that's not inspiring, what's the weather like somewhere you wish you could be?

It's 8:25 PM. It's completely dark outside already, so I wouldn't be able to see anything anyway.

I did walk to the store a little while ago, though. The weather was really nice but the sky was getting cloudy and the wind was picking up quite a bit, so I assume it might rain soon. It smells nice out there, and the scenery is starting to show more obvious signs of the seasons changing. There are plenty of other places I'd like to be right now--at least to visit--but there's no way for me to tell what the weather is like there, either... but I'd like to find out someday.


	2. The Unrequited love poem.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Unrequited love poem: How do you feel when you love someone who does not love you back?

It stings... a lot.

But that's an understatement. It hurts like a bitch. But there's really not much more you can expect; love is an extremely powerful emotion. It's something a lot of us spend a good majority of our lives craving for, and to find it is an amazing thing. A dream come true, almost. It's a relief and instant surge of excitement and happiness in life for some people--one of those people being me. So when you've finally _found_ that 'true love' of yours, they become one of the last links to the chain; the full circle; the last piece of the puzzle that completes the big picture. It can feel amazing at first but it can also shatter you once it's lost.

It's partially my fault that I lost that. Even if he hadn't left me behind long ago, I would have never had the chance. I was too much of a coward; I chose to watch from afar rather than confront him with my feelings, and that ultimately resulted in my downfall and inevitable heartbreak.

In a lot of ways I should be glad. Such a toxic person as him couldn't have made me any happier in the long run. It's my fault for falling in love with a person like him, but maybe him leaving me for dead is what saved me in the long run. Even if I'll never forget him or completely be over him, at least for him I'm out of sight and out of mind. It's better that way.


	3. The Vessel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vessel: Write about a ship or other vehicle that can take you somewhere different from where you are now. 
> 
> Character POV: Ryoko  
> Other/Side characters: Sounon

"Come on! Let's go!"

Chin still resting in the palm of my hand, I tip my head a little bit to look up at Sounon from where I lay on the floor by the fireplace with my book. Grinning broadly, bouncing on his feet, nearly singing every word that comes out of his mouth... He's visibly excited over something. It's almost contagious.

"What are you going on about?" I mumble, looking back down at my book and slowly turning the page over.

"An adventure! Let's go on an adventure! Ryoks, come on!" He jitters on his feet, fluttering his hands excitedly, never for a single second put off by my usual dismissive behavior.

I make a small, playfully disgruntled noise as I continue to lay with seemingly no intentions of getting up anytime soon. I smile behind my hand, knowing that he's more than likely going to drag me out on this 'adventure' of his regardless of if I liked it or not, so I may as well have my fun with the situation before I inevitably lose.

Suddenly a pair of strong, muscular arms are inserted under me, and before I can even react, I'm being lifted into the air. I scream, clawing in attempts to not drop my book and failing miserably. The scream turns to giggles as Sounon grabs his keys and walks out the house with me on his shoulder, skipping towards the driveway where our shared car waits stationary on the gravel.

"Sous! Stop it!" I cry with laughter, wiggling around. "Where are we going that's so important? Put me down!"

He opens the door on the passenger side of the car and gently drops me to my feet, urging me to get in. I make a sour face at him but comply, stepping into the car with a small wheeze while rubbing my rib cage.

"Your shoulder is so bony. I could feel it poking into my soul," I complain as he closes the door and trots around to the driver's side to get in. "Would you at _least_ tell me where we're going? You know I like my plans."

"Nope! It's a secret. _We're going on an adventure,"_ Sounon trills, bubbly as ever as he turns the car on and pulls out of the driveway.

I know he's not going to let me in on anything; Sounon is a man of mystery when it comes to his adventures. So I lean my head back against the seat and let him take me wherever he's decided we're going to go today. As far as I knew, we could be going as far as traveling outside of the town--or we _might_ just loiter within the neighborhood. You never know with him, so there's nothing more I can do than wait and see what happens and where we go.

In the end, we don't go far.

Sounon takes me out for ice cream and then we go for a drive in the country. He sings along to the pop music he blasts over the stereo and I naturally act exasperated with him, as usual. He stops the car in the middle of nowhere about ten times just for the sake of getting out to take pictures of the flowers, and every time he gets back in he has a new 'fun fact' for me that's related to whatever particular flower he'd just documented. Eventually his enthusiasm about everything in life joins forces with the sugar and I jam out to the music with him, and when we go back into town we hit all of the thrift stores to possibly exist in our area to see if we could find anything new and interesting. By the time we make it back home it's past dark and we both crash out on the living room couch immediately, exhausted.

Sounon's adventure might not have been big or extravagant, but for everything it lacked, he made up for with overflowing enthusiasm. I don't always completely understand him and how his mind works, but life--and living it however he pleases--seems to be his best anti-depressant. He seems pleased with himself and he relaxes into the couch like butter; I watch him slowly sink into deep sleep, concluding yet another chapter to the adventure story known as his life.

 


End file.
